November Rain
by Zheku Moist
Summary: Hujan yang mempertemukan kita, hujan yang menyatukan kita dan kini hujanpun yang memisahkan kita. Airmataku yang selalu jatuh ketika mengingatmu seperti derasnya tetesan hujan ini, begitu dingin dan menyesakkan -Song fic, KaiSoo Couple.
1. Chapter 1

**November Rain**

Author : Zheku Moist

Genre : Angst, Romance

Cast : Kim Jong In

Do Kyungsoo

Member EXO

Rating : T

Leght : 1/3

**SM Entertaiment © EXO's Member**

**Zheku Moist © Story**

**Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), OOC, tidak sesuai EYD,****dan tulisan tidak rapi.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari mv **Guns 'n Roses** yang berjudul **November Rain**

Ketika membaca disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagunya biar feelnya dapet *maksa -_-"

.

.

.. Enjoy it ..

Langit gelap, tak ada satupun cahaya yang menerangi disana, ya, bintang dan rembulan enggan untuk menampakkan dirinya malam itu. Suara derasnya air langit yang kini tengah membasahi kota Seoul, serta hembusan angin dingin yang seakan menusuk tulang manusia.

Ahh, suasana malam yang tak bersahabat. Petir yang ikut menemani hujan dan angin semakin memperburuk keadaan.

Cttarrr!.. Cttarr!..

Seorang _namja_ yang tengah tertidurpun terbangun karenanya, membuat pemilik tubuh itu mengangkatkan malas badannya dari tempat tidur hangat yang tengah ia jamah tadi.

Sreekk..

Ia membuka sedikit tirai yang berada disampingnya hingga dapat melihat keluar jendela sana.

"Hujan lagi…", ujarnya sambil menatap tetesan air hujan yang mengalir pelan di jendela yang sedang ia tatap kini.

_Namja_ yang bernama Kim Jong In atau orang-orang biasa memanggilnya Kai itu berjalan menjauhi jendela dan duduk tepat disamping tempat tidur putihnya tersebut. Ia mengambil sebuah figura foto dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"_Chagiy__a_... Apakah disana juga sedang hujan?. Disini hujan sangat deras hingga aku terbangun, menyebalkan sekali", ucapnya pada seseorang yang tengah berada dalam foto itu seakan-akan orang yang ia ajak bicara mendengarnya.

"Aku merindukan dirimu, Kyungie", ia mencium figura itu dan memeluknya.

Kai memang selalu seperti itu jika memegang figura tersebut, memeluk, mencium atau bahkan mengajaknya bicara seperti tadi.

Foto dalam figura tersebut adalah foto Kai bersama pendamping hidupnya, Do Kyungsoo.

Mereka terlihat begitu serasi, Kai yang memakai _Tuxedo_ berwarna Hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu putih, serta bunga mawar merah yang tersemat indah disaku kirinya itu, membuat pemilik kulit tan tersebut semakin tampan. Jangan lupakan seseorang yang sedang ia genggam tangannya itu adalah Kyungsoo, _namja_ manis yang terbalut _Tuxedo_ putih, dengan bunga mawar putih yang menghiasi saku kirinya juga. Kalian bisa bayangkan betapa serasinya mereka berdua, bulan dan bintang pun iri akan pernikahan mereka.

13 November 1412, ya itu hari dimana cinta mereka disatukan.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hikss..", tetes demi tetes air mata Kai mengalir perlahan dan jatuh tepat diatas foto dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tau, _Chagi_?. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Hiks.. Mengapa begitu cepat kau meninggalkanku, Kyungie?.. Hikss..", Kai tidak dapat menahan airmata yang sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada figura tersebut.

Perlahan Kai mulai lelah menangis dan akhirnya tertidur dengan figura yang masih berada dalam pelukannya tersebut. Hanya alunan suara hujan serta hembusan angin yang menemani tidurnya kini.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Note : Annyeong readers, salam kenal *lambai-lambai tangan*. aku author baru, Zheku-imnida

Ini FF pertamaku, pendek ia?.. -_- *nyadar*, jadi kalau tidak berkenan dihati atau tidak bagus harap dimaklumi, ne?.

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan kalau ada yang review dan minta lanjut bakal dilanjut, tapi kalau gak ada...

.. Review Please ..


	2. Chapter 2

**November Rain**

Author : Zheku Moist

Genre : Angst, Romance

Cast : Kim Jong In

Do Kyungsoo

Member EXO

Rating : T

Leght : 2/3

**EXO's Members****SM Entertaiment**

**November Rain****Zheku Moist**

**Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), OOC, tidak sesuai EYD,****dan tulisan tidak rapi.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

.

.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari mv **Guns 'n Roses** yang berjudul **November Rain**

Ketika membaca disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagunya biar feelnya dapet *maksa -_-"

.

.

.

.. Enjoy it ..

.

.

.

_**When I look into your eyes**_

_**I can see a love restrained**_

_**But darlin' when I hold you**_

_**Don't you know I feel the same**_

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

**Kai's POV**

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

"_Yeoboseo_.."

"Kai-_ah_, ini aku Sehun. Bisa temani aku tidak?"

"Hmm, sepertinya bisa. Memangnya mau kemana?"

"Nanti ku beritahu kemana, sekarang aku tunggu dirumahku, _ne_?"

"Baiklah.."

"_Gomawo_ Kai-ah, _Ppaii_.."

"_Paii_.."

Aku menutup teleponku lalu mengambil jaket putih yang berada tak jauh dariku dan memakainya. Sahabatku, Sehun memang selalu begitu, kalau dia seperti ini pasti dia memintaku untuk menemaninya bertemu dengan _namjachingu_nya. Hahh.. tidak adil mengapa aku hanya bisa melihat mereka bermesraan saja, sedangkan aku pasti hanya sibuk dengan _handphone_ku.

Oh Sehun, kau menyebalkan..

Aku mengambil kunci motorku dan langsung menuju rumah Sehun. Cuaca pagi ini sangat cerah, bisa kurasakan sejuknya hembusan angin yang menghampiriku. Serta melodi indah dari burung-burung yang tengah terbang diangkasa sangat indah, dan begitu bahagia.

.

.

.

Author's POV

"Aku sudah didepan rumahmu. Cepat keluar!", _namja_ berjaket putih itu menutup teleponnya, menanti seseorang yang akan keluar dari sebuah rumah yang tepat berada didepannya kini.

"Kai-_ah_", panggil seorang _namja_ tampan berkulit putih pucat bernama Oh Sehun.

"_Ne_, Sehun. Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?", tanya Kai – _namja_ berjaket putih – pada Sehun.

"Ke café. Luhan-_hyung_ mengajakku bertemu disana. Kau temani aku, _ne_?", pinta Sehun pada Kai.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus mentraktirku juga", ucap Kai dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Oke", Sehun menunjukkan ibu jarinya pertanda setuju.

"Kalau begitu, _kajja_!", Kai menyalakan mesin motor sportnya, diikuti dengan Sehun yang mulai melaju dengan motor hijaunya.

Kini mereka menuju café, tempat dimana Luhan berjanji akan bertemu dengan Sehun. Langit yang tadi cerah kini mulai menghilang perlahan, sinar mataharipun ikut meredup, dan diikuti munculnya awan-awan gelap yang menghiasi hamparan awan putih diatas sana.

.

.

.

Di Café

Sekitar 10 menit Sehun dan Kai menunggu Luhan. Kini Kai sibuk menghabiskan makanannya dan Sehun terus memperhatikan jam yang ada ditangan kirinya itu.

"Sehunnie, maaf aku terlambat", ucap seorang _namja_ manis bernama Xi Luhan dengan menggadeng seorang _namja_ lainnya.

"_Aniya_, Hannie. Silahkan duduk", ajak Sehun dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

"_Ne_. Ahh, _Annyeong_ Kai", sapa Luhan pada Kai setelah duduk disamping Sehun.

"_Annyeong_, Luhan-_hyung_", jawab Kai pada Luhan.

"Oiya, sebelum itu aku mau memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian", ucap Luhan dengan seorang _namja_ manis disisi kirinya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Do Kyungsoo-_imnida_", _namja_ manis itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sehun dan Kai dengan senyum indahnya.

Begitu indah hingga membuat _namja_ berkulit tan yang tengah mengaduk _milkshake_nya itu terdiam. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kekaguman. Mungkin belum pernah ia menemukan _namja_ dengan senyum manis dan seindah Kyungsoo.

"_Annyeong_, Oh Sehun-_imnida_", balas Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya.

1 detik ..

5 detik ..

10 detik ..

"Kai-_ah_, kau tidak memperkenalkan dirimu?", Sehun menepuk pundak Kai dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ahh, _ne_. Emm, _An_.._Annyeonghaseyo_ Kai-_imnida_", ucap kai sedikit canggung pada Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya dapat tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Kai tersebut, dan berhasil membuat wajah Kai sedikit memerah.

"Kyungsoo ini sepupu aku, dan sekarang dia tinggal diapartemen bersamaku, Hannie", Luhan menjelaskan sedikit mengenai siapa sebenarnya Kyungsoo.

Setelah itu mereka mulai bercakap-cakap lama. Luhan dan Sehun yang tampak asik dengan dunia mereka, Kyungsoo hanya diam dan terkadang memainkan handphone birunya. Sedangkan Kai, dia terus menatap Kyungsoo. Sesekali Kyungsoo juga menatap Kai, dan ketika tetapan keduanya bertemu mereka hanya dapat menahan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

'_**Cause nothin' lasts forever**_

_**And we both know hearts can change**_

_**And it's hard to hold a candle**_

_**In the cold November rain**_

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 15.00 tepat, warna langit pun berubah. Nuansa biru yang agak gelap mulai berganti dengan orange pudar, menandakan sore akan menjemput mereka. Waktu yang cukup lama bagi mereka berbincang-bincang di café tadi.

"Kai, bisakah kau mengantar Kyungsoo pulang?", ucap Luhan pada Kai ketika keluar dari café.

"Me.. mengantarnya pulang, _hyung_?", jawab Kai sedikit gugup.

"_Ne_, Kai.. Aku mau meminta Sehun untuk menemaniku ke toko musik. _Jebal_, Kai...", pinta Luhan memelas. "Tidak usah _hyung_, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok", kini giliran Kyungsoo menjawab ucapan Luhan.

"Aku akan mengantarnya, _hyung_. Kau dan Sehun pergi saja", jawab Kai atas permintaan Luhan tadi. "Ta.. tapii – ", belum sempat Kyungsoo melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kai memegang pundak Kyungsoo dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa kan kau aku antar Kyungsoo-_ssi_?."

"Baiklah kalau begitu", Kyungsoo mengiyakan kata-kata Kai padanya.

"Nah, gitu dong. Aku dan Luhan pergi dulu _ne_, _paipai_~", ucap Sehun yang tak lama mulai meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Umm, Kai-_ssi_...", Kyungsoo mulai mencairkan suasana diantara dirinya dan Kai.

"Panggil aku Kai saja, Kyungsoo-_ssi_", ucap Kai seraya menatap Kyungsoo. "Ahh, _ne_. Kai..", ujar Kungsoo dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Kai menyalakan mesin motornya dan melihat ke arah Kyungsoo, "Bagaimana kalau kau ku antar sekarang saja, Kyungsoo – ". "Panggil aku Kyungsoo saja, ne?. Aku tidak suka dengan kata-kata '-_ssi'_, Kai", ucap Kyungsoo pada Kai.

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo. Hmm, jadi kapan kau ku antar pulang. Sekarang?", tanya Kai yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

Kai mulai melajukan motornya menuju apartemen Luhan. Jangan tanya, bagaimana Kai tahu dimana apartemen Luhan, karena Sehun pernah mengajaknya kesana ketika Luhan sakit.

Sejuknya hembusan angin serta indahnya langit sore menemani perjalanan mereka. Walau diantara mereka tidak ada yang membuka suara, tetapi detak jantung yang semakin cepat dapat mereka rasakan dalam diri mereka. Suasana yang sunyi diantara mereka tiba-tiba berakhir dengan –

Ckkiitt..

Kai mendadak mengerem motor sportnya, dan sontak membuat Kyungsoo yang tak ingin kehilangan keseimbangannya memeluk pinggang Kai.

"Kai, apa yang terjadi?", tanya Kyungsoo sedikit cemas pada Kai. "Tadi tiba-tiba ada kucing yang berlari, Kyungsoo. Tapi sekarang tidak apa-apa, huft", jawab Kai yang kini mulai merasakan sebuah kehangatan pada pinggangnya.

Kyungsoo menyadari posisi dirinya dan Kai. "Ahh, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud – ", Kyungsoo ingin melepaskan pelukannya pada Kai tapi terhenti. "Tak apa, biar begini saja Kyungsoo", Kai menahan tangan kiri Kyungsoo yang mulai terlepas dari pinggangnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Baiklah, Kai", ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajahnya yang merah padam dan memeluk pinggang Kai kembali. Begitu juga dengan Kai, ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini muncul di wajah tampannya.

Kini Kai mulai mengendarai motornya kembali menuju apartemen Luhan, dengan suasana yang sunyai 'lagi' diantara mereka. Memang terlihat sangat sunyi dan dingin, tapi debaran hati dan eratnya pelukan Kyungsoo membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin menghangat

.

.

.

_**We've been through this such a long long time**_

_**Just tryin' to kill the pain**_

_**But lovers always come and lovers always go**_

_**And no one's really sure who's lettin' go today**_

_**Walking away**_

.

.

.

.

.. To Be Continued ..

Note: akhirnya chap 2 selesai juga :) . pendek juga ia? *gak ada kemajuan* T.T hikss..

Sebenernya FF ini maunya One Shot tapi pas pertengahan ngetik, akunya gak terus mentok juga *malah curhat* akhirnya dijadiin 3 chap deh ;) ehehe, mianhe readers.

Oia, kalau flashback itu kan biasanya italic tapi disini aku buat biasa karena selanjutnya memang akan nyeritain KaiSoo zaman dahulu kala (?) *ehh.

Maaf juga ia kalau chap ini gak lebih bagus dari yang kemarin. Sekali lagi sangat dibutuhkan kritik dan sarannya :) , dan tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian.

.

.

.

^^ Balasan Review ^^

**EXOST PANDA** : nanti di chap depan bakal ketawan Kyungsoo Oppa meninggal karena apa. Kecelakaan?, hmm, coba tanya Kai Oppa :P ehehe.

Ini udah lanjut, Thanks for Review :)

**Sihyun Jung** : iahh, jangan nangis *kasih tissue* ;) ehehe. Kkamjong sabar kok, ia kan Kai Oppa? #Kai: iya, hikss *elap air mata*.

Ini udah lanjut, Thanks for Review :)

**Chuchum **: entah mau dibilang prolog atau bukan, karena sebenarnya ini one shot tapi disuruh saeng dipublish aja, iaudah jadi berchapter gini deh ;)

Ini udah lanjut, Thanks fofr Review :)

**Park Ha Woo** : hiks.. hikss, iya nih *nangis bareng Kai*.

Kai kuat kok, tapi Kai sedih, Kai pasti Fighting!.. *abaikan juga yang barusan -_-"

Ini udah lanjut, Thanks for Review :)

.. Review Please ..


End file.
